


Pets

by disco_agidyne



Series: Cats Are Assholes [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cockblocking, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting, Wildcardshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_agidyne/pseuds/disco_agidyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu and his boyfriend try to plan their next date. The cat disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

**Author's Note:**

> I finally started working on this again! 8D
> 
> This actually takes place prior to Sumikon Stray, which is why it's part 1 even though I wrote Sumikon Stray first. P5 Protag is named Hayato, same as my other works, for simplicity's sake until we have a canon name.
> 
> A big thanks to Angevon as usual for proofreading! o/
> 
> Edit, 4/19/2017: Fixed Morgana's pronouns. Chose gender neutral pronouns since Morgana seems unsure in canon. This fic is a bit OOC due to being written before the game's release, sorry!

_‘its been a while ;)’_

Yu scratched his head and reread the message. The text was completely true, save for the lazy typo, and he felt kind of guilty for it. It’d been a couple weeks since he’d last seen his boyfriend in person. There were reasons. Good reasons, like work and school and Yosuke needing help with both of them, but that didn’t make him feel any better about it.

_‘Yeah.’_

_‘i miss you <3’_

In any case, he wasn’t about to apologize for something that wasn’t his fault even if he did feel bad, and especially not when Hayato was sending him flirty emoticons. Sitting sideways in his chair with one elbow hung over the chair’s back and the other resting on his desk, he leaned against his bedroom wall and shot another text back.

_‘I miss you, too.’_

That was about as close to an apology as Hayato was going to get. It was true, at least, and that would have to be enough. Yu fanned himself with his shirt, which was open much like his window, and looked outside. The sun was setting, but it was still hot as hell. On the bright side, summer vacation was coming up, and he’d have more free time for Hayato to steal from him. Probably.

_‘you wanna get together sometime?’_

Yu glanced at his calendar. Saturday was the only empty day. He’d been planning to stay home and study for the exam on the following Monday, but he had to admit, spending the day with his boyfriend sounded a lot better than hours of solving math problems. That’s what Sundays are for anyway.

_‘My Saturday’s free. We could make a day of it.’_

_‘we could make a night of it too ;) ;)’_

_Oh._

Staring at his phone, he scratched his head again. Yeah, it’d been a while since they’d done that, too. Not since a kiss behind the bleachers at some baseball game turned into a full-fledged make out session and the two of them had to book it back to Yu’s house before their hands started going south instead of north.

The memory wasn’t doing anything to help his temperature levels.

Yu waved his shirt harder.

_‘We could.’_

He sighed and accepted that maybe Hayato wasn’t the only one feeling a little neglected in that department.

_‘dont get too excited’_

_‘Sorry?’_

_‘cmon give me something’_

Yu furrowed his brow and rested his head against his hand.

_‘What?’_

He blinked, then blinked again.

_‘Are you horny?’_

 

* * *

 

Hayato was leaning against the table in his bedroom, one hand on the table’s edge and the other holding his cell phone. He was still in his work uniform, save for the hat he’d tossed off into some corner the moment he got home. His pants were feeling tighter than usual and as he shifted his legs around and felt something between his thighs he knew exactly why.

He was making an unpleasant face at his inbox.

He couldn’t tell if Yu was doing this on purpose or if he was just that oblivious.

_‘no i just wanted to see if i could text with my dick instead of my hands’_

_‘Can you?’_

Hayato groaned in frustration and rubbed the screen of his smartphone against his bulge.

_‘jhgdvhkyfhcfybuggfstyuijhhffhfygfdsfyyjggf’_

_‘no’_

_‘seriously help me out here’_

_‘Maybe teach it to spell first?’_

Hayato whined and shifted his legs again. It was starting to hurt.

_‘GOD’_

_‘I HATE YOU’_

Hayato’s belt rattled as he undid himself. If this was going to take a while he at least wanted to be comfortable. As he pulled down his zipper his phone vibrated again.

_‘So Saturday’s not happening?’_

He’d never dropped his pants so quickly to answer a text before.

_‘no please i need saturday’_

After he sent it he couldn’t help but be embarrassed by how needy that sounded. He could feel his face heating up, but _damn_ , did he need it.

_‘but rn cant you just sext me like a normal person’_

_‘im dying here’_

_‘What do you want me to say?’_

_‘idk ask me what im wearing or some shit idc’_

_‘What are you wearing?’_

Hayato looked down at himself only to be greeted by his stained blue and orange work polo and undone pants that had fallen to just above his knees.

“Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

_‘ask me something else’_

Yu tried not to smile at his phone. He tried and failed.

_‘Now I’m curious.’_

_‘im still in my work clothes ok? i fucked up’_

_‘Sexy.’_

_‘shut up’_

_‘what are you wearing mr fucking perfect’_

Yu snapped a selfie of himself. The strained amusement on his face made it obvious that he was trying hard not to laugh, but he sent it anyway.

_‘oh of course youre just sitting there with your shirt all open and abs out’_

_‘like that’s normal or some shit’_

_‘i bet you were looking at the sunset too’_

_‘I was.’_

_‘nerd’_

_‘Says the person in his work uniform.’_

_‘whatever im taking it off’_

Yu received a photo of Hayato from below the neck to the top of his thighs. He was shirtless, and his pants were somewhere below the range of the camera. His body was lean and fit, not that this was news to Yu, who had already spent a good amount of time trailing kisses down the lines between Hayato’s muscles during one of their past meetings. The only clothing Yu could see was Hayato’s gray briefs, which had a hand shoved down them and a lump in them that was too big to be just a hand.

_‘see?’_

Yu’s eyes were drawn to the finger just barely peeking out between the elastic of Hayato’s underwear and the crevice between his thigh and his groin. His face grew hot as he felt his own half-hard boner starting to push the fabric of his boxers away from his body.

Saturday couldn’t come soon enough.

 

* * *

 

Hayato leaned his full weight against the table as he fingered himself with one hand. His other was hanging at his side, holding his phone when it vibrated again. He lifted it up to his face.

_‘Weren’t you wearing boxers last time?’_

Hayato found himself frowning as he wondered what kind of guy answers that kind of photo with a question like that.

_‘i had practice this morning’_

_‘do you have a preference or something?’_

The response was almost instant.

_‘This is good.’_

Hayato smirked to himself.

He started to type out another text, but his thumb couldn’t reach the other side of the screen and like hell was he gonna swipe the hand on his crotch across his smartphone. He bit his lip and tried again, reaching the far letter, but then he fumbled and lost his phone to gravity on the way back to the other side.

“Shit—”

He scrambled to catch it, but it bounced on his palm and out of his reach, clattering against the floor. With only one free hand, he lost his balance when he leaned forward, and with his pants still wrapped around his ankles, he fell along with his phone, bashing his nose against the floorboards. The impact shoved his fingernails deep enough into the skin of his dick to make him squeal in pain and curl into a ball.

“Fuck… fuck, dammit, fuck,” Hayato muttered into his hand as he rubbed his nose and his eyes started to brim with tears.

His phone buzzed again. He reached over and, after a short burst of relief upon seeing that the screen remained intact, he opened the message. He was still rubbing himself, but more to nurse his wounds than to get off.

_‘You look hot.’_

Hayato let out a bitter laugh, trying to imagine how pathetic he must’ve looked just then, laying on his bedroom floor in the fetal position, glasses askew, pants around his ankles, and his hand down the only piece of clothing that actually covered anything.

_‘thanks’_

Yu’s reply was a photo of his hand gripping his cock.

“ _Finally_.”

_‘nice’_

_‘Thanks.’_

_‘can i call you? its hard to text like this’_

Within seconds, Hayato’s phone was buzzing.

 

* * *

 

“Hey.”

Yu had his phone lodged between his ear and his shoulder. His hands were too busy to hold it for him; one was working over his dick while the other was rifling through his drawer looking for a bottle of lubricant that’d been neglected for at least a month and pushed to the far inner reaches of his desk.

“Hey,” Hayato’s voice echoed back through the speaker. “You any better at dirty talk than you are at sexting?”

“I doubt it,” Yu admitted, shoving aside some papers and a box of paperclips before finding the lube he’d been searching for.

“Better start practicing then,” he heard Hayato say while he tried to grip the cap of the bottle between his thumb and index finger. He quickly found that twisting it off with one hand was a no-go, and reluctantly let go of his cock long enough to open it and push the drawer shut.

“Yeah?” Yu asked, smirking a little as he poured some lube into his hand and began to rub it on himself. The slick movements of his wet fingers sliding across his skin felt pretty good compared to the way the humidity had made them stick before.

“Yeah.” There was a pause, and what sounded like shuffling on the other side. Hayato making himself more comfortable, if Yu had to guess. “Tell me what you’d do if you were here.”

 

* * *

 

“Pet your cat,” Yu answered unhelpfully. Hayato frowned and shook his head. He was sitting up now, leaning back against his bedroom wall.

“Dammit, Yu. After that.” Hayato paused again, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pushed down his briefs and gave his cock some air, then took his phone back into his cleaner hand again. “When we’re alone.”

“Pet you.”

Hayato looked up at his ceiling, then back down at himself. That hadn’t really been what he was fishing for, but he could work with it, he supposed.

“Okay, yeah?”

“Run my hands through your hair.”

“And then?”

“Down your chest.”

“Uh-huh,” Hayato murmured, closing his eyes as he imagined it.

“Kiss your neck.”

“Suck on it?” Hayato asked, breath starting to take over his voice.

“Sure.”

Hayato gave a little grunt to encourage Yu to continue.

“Slide my hand down those briefs.”

Hayato gripped himself a little tighter and gasped as he imagined Yu’s hands roving down his body and fondling his...

“Wait,” he said, stopping to catch his breath. “Are you in front of me or behind me?”

“Uh…”

“C’mon, Yu. This is important,” Hayato grumbled lowly. He’d meant to say it just to himself, but the speaker must have picked it up, because Yu issued out an automatic apology.

“Sorry, um… behind?”

Mentally, Hayato was lamenting the loss of the mood. He shook it out of his mind and massaged himself a little harder. He’d just have to work it back up.

“So you’d be grabbing my dick, right?”

“Yeah, I guess?”

Hayato really wished Yu would sound more confident in his response.

“And my ass would be grinding against yours…” Hayato paused deliberately, hoping it might bring the tension up a notch. “…Right?”

There was a short silence, and then, “Y-yeah.”

Hayato could have sworn he heard Yu’s breath hitch just then, and he smirked to himself as he pressed his thumb against the tip of his cock and swirled it around, smearing the fluid that’d started to gather there.

“And maybe…” Hayato breathed into the speaker. “Maybe you could shove me up against the wall.”

“I could,” Yu said, his voice sounding a little weaker. “Yeah.”

“Bare my ass.”

The suggestion was met with a soft moan that made Hayato’s face burn up.

 

* * *

 

Yu had moved his phone to his hand and rested his head against the wall behind him. His face was red with heat and below he’d grown wet with a little more than just the lubricant. Hayato really knew how to use his voice, and his low, smooth tone was stealing the air from Yu’s lungs. His breath had gone shallow, and he was more than relieved when Hayato took over the role of narrator.

“And… and you could…”

On the other end Hayato seemed to be having trouble catching his breath too, and Yu could hear him panting a little.

A short grunt was all Yu could manage in response, his chest slowly rising and falling.

“F-fill me.”

“Unh… uh-huh,” Yu moaned back, his strokes picking up their pace.

“Fuck me,” Hayato gasped into the speaker. “With your huge cock. Fuck me ha— _hey!_ ”

The pleasure drained from Yu’s face and his hand slowed. He shot up in his chair.

“Hayato? Are you—”

“ _Give that back!_ ” His voice was distant and tinny compared to before, but Yu could definitely hear Hayato yelling on the other side, a tap-tap-tap-tap, shuffling, and then a clatter and a far away, “Fuck, ow, shit, _shit_.”

“…Hayato?”

“Morgana, what the fuck?!”                    

A meow blared through the speaker, loud enough to make Yu wince and pull back his phone, though he found himself smiling in spite of it.

 

* * *

 

“Get out of here!” Hayato kicked his pants off his ankles, sick of tripping over them, and scrambled to where Morgana was, halfway across the room and pawing at the phone they’d just slapped out of Hayato’s hands.

Morgana mewed at him, tapped the End Call button and trotted toward the door.

“Scram!” Hayato yelled, causing his not-cat to take off sprinting into the other room. “I swear to God, if you scratched the screen I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

He picked up his phone and wiped it off with his arm, then examined the screen and turned it over. It looked okay, as far as he could tell.

“…Stupid cat.”

He heard a meow from the other room disagreeing with him, but before he could return the sass his phone started vibrating. It was Yu again. He answered it.

“Hey, uh…” Hayato scratched his head, and looked down at himself. He was still up, but not so confident in his ability to salvage the moment anymore. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Yu was smiling. Hayato could hear it in his voice. Hayato blushed as a sheepish smile found its way onto his face.

“We can do it for real on Saturday.”

“Sounds like a plan. Say hi to Morgana for me.”

“Sure,” Hayato said with a nervous laugh, his eyes darting back to the doorway.

“Give them lots of pets.”

“Yeah, I’ll…” Hayato cringed to himself. “…Yeah.”

The call ended, and Hayato bitterly tossed his phone at his mattress, groaning in frustration as he decided he most definitely wasn’t going to give Morgana any pets.


End file.
